


Second Chance to Screw Up

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [15]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows “Mobster Manipulation”





	Second Chance to Screw Up

**Meal** : They must’ve been the most miserable couple to dine over candlelight, but they were determined to try – make their relationship work upon a second attempt despite the doubts of their closest confidantes.  
  
 **For** : They were suspicious of one another, especially when a cell phone rang or a new person was introduced between them; doubt clouded their best of intentions and jealousy became more potent as they set out to make the other ask just one more question.  
  
 **Hand** : In a quiet moment, he mindlessly took her hand within his own and continued to lead her along a silent path; when she intertwined their fingers, curling her free hand around his bicep, he caught her eye for a moment of blissful understanding.  
  
 **Soft** : Digging through the closet to find a tie to wear (something he loathed), he stumbled upon a forgotten yet familiar brown box and opened it to find a tiny fleece blue blanket inside; taking in a shaky breath, he fell to a seat as the material remained tight in his fists.  
  
 **Tie** : “It’s right here, you big—“ She froze at the entrance of the closet, spotting him on the floor with the item and masked her face with a blank stare; however, he could feel the memories washing over him with the impact of a tidal wave and buried his face in the fleece.  
  
 **Glance** : He was ashamed of his vulnerability, especially when it came to her, because he was to be her protector with not so much as a dent in his armor; when he felt her fingers combing the back of his head, carefully of each short dark lock, he lifted his head at the request of her hand on his chin and found her tears a welcome partner in his misery.  
  
 **Crazy** : When they had made love on the floor of the closet, mourning their child and the relationship they use to have, the two created a new beginning; her cousin would hate it, his father would try to capitalize on their bond, but none of that mattered as long as this time they stayed together.  
  
 **Faith** : She had to trust him to handle business without her, and he had to believe she would never knowingly put herself in danger again – neither of them could afford to be careless; even in their visits to the doctor, they created a ritual and visited the church immediately afterward to light a candle, to recite a prayer, to ask their lost child to bring their new baby safely into the world.  
  
 **Us** : “I guess my cousin could do worse” was as close as Johnny would ever get to a blessing from her cousin; ignoring the disaster of their first break up, he allowed her to go nuts with redecorating his home to fit their new family.  
  
 **Harmless:** When five tiny fingers curled around his pinkie, assuring him that this was reality, all Johnny could do was smile at the little boy staring up at him and wonder how he could’ve been so scared of something that was less than ten pounds.


End file.
